Mirror Mirror
by Mikoto Yutaka
Summary: Jack receives his little sister's touching message from Lutka Glass, the Mirror Spirit. The Guardian of Fun finally knows the truth he doesn't want to know and he finally knows the reason behind Pitch hatred. What will he do if Pitch is after Lutka, the one who tell him the truth he doen't want to know. (I'm bad at summary)
1. The Mirror Spirit

A/N: _So, this is my first fic in RotG fandom and my second fic which use english. So, Please read this and tell me what you think. I kind of interested in Jack's past and what happened to his family after his appearance. And about Pitch's past too so, i decided to write a fic about it. And, there will be a battle scene between Jack and Pitch (again) in later chapters. I'm sorry for the grammar error in this story (i have tried hard, trust me.) maybe my english teacher will cry if he read this. LOL. _

_Review please! *bow*_

_I don't own anything~_

* * *

MIRROR MIRROR

The Mirror Spirit

It was August first out there. Means summer had come so Jack Frost couldn't go out like he always did because he would be melted by the heat of summer days. Besides, the Summer Spirit had told him to not mess with her season and she swear she would melted him into puddle if he did so.

Unable to hang out and played around, he decided to stay at North's workshop for a while until his season came. But stayed in this place didn't kill his boredom either because North told him to learn about another spirits; about their kinds and jobs, their history and many more. Locked up in a room and read books were not the Guardian of Fun's favorite thing to do.

He was so damn bored and decided to walk around the workshop. But as usual, all elves and yetis were working hard as usual. They didn't pay attention to Jack even though he said;

"Hello?"

"What day today?"

"One plus one is?"

And it really irritated him. "Am I invisible here?" He mumbled grumpily. He couldn't take it anymore. So he decided to go out and played with wind for a while. He flew in full speed along the hall and bumped a lot of yetis. The wind caused by him made a lot of elves fell and gifts flew around. Yetis groaned angrily but the naughty spirit just laughed. "That's for ignored me all day!"

When he reached the front door, he bumped to someone who squealed; "Kyah!" in a soft voice.

Jack fell and hit the floor. "Oww…" he groaned. Then he looked at the person he bumped into who was a little girl around twelve years old with silver hair and eyes and porcelain skin. The girl just sat and looked down. He thought the girl was hurt and he began to panic. "Um…sorry. Are you alright?" He stretched out his hand to help the girl stood.

But the girl refused his hand rudely and stood up. "Be careful stupid old man! Are you intending to kill me?" She yelled.

Jack pissed off at the words; 'Old man' and counterattacked; "Old man? You called me old man?"

"Yeah! Your hair said so!"

"Wha—? Hey, hey, Missy, your hair is the same!"

"Hmph, no, you color blind idiot! My hair is silver; it's greyer than your plain white hair!"

"Grey? It's the color of dust, dirty hairy Missy…"

"Shut up you low class! You must be North's new slave, right? Just bring me to him."

"Slave you say? Am I looked like one?"

"Well, okay, I'm sorry little low class worker."

The winter spirit could swear that one of his veins must be popped up in his forehead. He was really pissed off. But when he wanted to yell at her, he realized that this girl didn't have the clue who he was. So that's why she thought that Jack was North's new worker. And besides, this is just a girl and as the Guardian of Fun, he has to give children happiness and not ranted at them no matter how naughty and annoying they were. Ugh, damn!

"Okay, okay! I will bring you to him. Follow me."

So they walked to North's office. As the walked, Jack noticed something strange; all yetis who saw her flinched and walked away from her as if she was a terror. Well, she may be one. The young spirit shrugged and continued walked. Two minutes later, they arrived at North's office and Jack opened the door without knocked it.

"Hey, North! There's a little Missy who wants to see you."

"Hey you low class! Don't you know how to knock?"

And the second round began…

"Yeah, yeah… knock, knock…" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, what a low class with no manner. How come North is willing to hire you? Even yetis are better than you!"

"What? Don't compare me with those yetis! I mean, all of them are nice and diligent, but I far more attractive than them!"

"No you don't! Those yetis are far more attractive with cute fluffy brown fur than you who just have plain white fur!"

"Fur? You—"

"Ahem!" North interrupted their mouth fight. "Would you mind to tell me what happen here?" You maybe didn't see it, but the Santa Clause was stared at them with his widened eyes because of shock before.

Both of the teens turned their gaze to him. "This low class really pissed me off! He really has no manner! What a stupid worker you have."

"This little Missy is too arrogant! She keep say that I'm a low class!"

They yelled at the same time. This made North eyes grew wider. Then the teens looked at each other again to begin the third round.

"What? Arrogant? It's called behave, low class!" said the porcelain girl.

"Low class you say? So you think you are better than me, huh? Little Missy?" Jack said in mocked voice.

"Oh yeah! I'm better than you in everything!"

"Oh? So you can beat me in everything?"

"For sure!"

"Then beat me in this!" Jack swung his staff and create a strong icy wind which could freeze you.

"JACK!" North yelled.

But the girl stood still as if nothing bad happen. When the icy wind closer, she waved her hand in front of her face and the wind stopped. It hit an invisible barrier and caused a big bang followed by great shook.

"Wha?" But before he could understand what happened, the girl waved her hand to Jack's direction and the same icy wind flew to him. But this time it was twice faster and more powerful. Didn't able to protect himself, the wind hit and pushed him. He hit the wall behind him and his limbs glued with ice to the wall. "Ouuch…" He groaned. "Wuh—what? How did you—?"

"That's prove that you're a low class!" Said the girl with a victorious smile while Jack just dumbfounded.

"Umm… Lu—"

"And you, North!" The girl snapped and pointed at the big guy, "I have told you so many times to put a mirror in your office if you want to see me so it will be easier to me to get into your office!"

North gawked. "Uh… um… sorry." Finally, the big man could find his voice. "But, can you calm your anger down and release him?"

Breathed in, breathed out. The girl finally calmed down. She stared at the white haired boy and released her magic. When Jack finally free, she said; "So, who's this low class? Is he your new worker? If it yes, I will tell you that yetis are better even though they are grumpy."

The Santa tried hold back laugh. "No, he isn't. He is the well known guardian who has the power to defeat Pitch." North introduced the boy with hidden proud in his voice while Jack gave the girl a smirk.

The girl looked at the young spirit in shock. "Jack Frost?" And her eyes turned sad and softened. An expression that showed thankfulness and relief painted in her face and it brought curiosity to the winter spirit. "So it was you who defeated and stopped him last winter."

The new guardian confused with her expression. He didn't know how to reply and what to say so he just opened and closed his mouth like a dying fish while looked at North for help.

"So you call me to tell you about him." The girl turned her gaze to North. A really sad tone could be heard from her voice.

"Yes. That's what I wanted to ask you." Jack could hear an apolitically tone in the big guy's voice while he spoke.

The girl looked down and closed her eyes. She sighed in defeat and started to speak; "He's fine. He is sleeping right now, waiting for the day his power will recover. He won't be able to wake up or use his ability for years. So don't worry."

"Can you show me where he is or what he does?"

The girl's eyes opened and gave North a silver death glare. "No, I won't. The way you guys treated him is more than enough. I really appreciated what you did and I will never forget it for the rest of my life as a spirit." The girl looked at Jack again; "Thanks for stopping him."

Jack shrugged. "Um… so who are you?"

"I'm Lutka Glass, the Mirror Spirit. I owe you a lot since it was you who able to stop him."

"Um, so… you know where Pitch is? I mean, we have searched for him but never found his nest again."

"I do know where he is. But I won't tell you."

"Why?"

"You could say that I sympathetic to him as the same dark spirit."

"But, Lutka, I think we need to know where he is."

"Then I return you question; why?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? To imprisoned him so he won't be able to do bad things again."

"Hmph… become a guardian, reached happiness, could be seen by children, have a lot of friends, and no longer lonely makes you arrogant, huh? No. I won't tell you."

"But, Lutka, how do we know if he—"

"I will tell you! I will tell all guardians if he intend to do something bad again!" She snapped angrily, frustrated and depressed.

"But you didn't do it last time." North said. His voice and expression looked like he was betrayed by her and it was true.

The girl looked at him. "I'm sorry. But I just can't—oh, forget it. It will be an excuse, whatever I said."

North sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. He looked so tired and depressed while Jack engulfed in confusion. Who is this girl to Pitch? What happened between them? What happened between her and all guardians? What is dark spirit? Why she could blow an icy wind? Oh, there is so much he wanted to ask. But it seems like it wasn't the right time to ask some questions. Even the Guardian of Mischief understood the heavy situation. He felt uneasy in there but he just too curious to miss the conversation.

"I didn't blame you for doing that." North began, "I know it must be hard for you too. But you have to understand that he put all children in danger."

"I understand. I really regret what I have done too. So, please… just one more time, believe me!" Lutka pleaded to North.

The Guardian of Wonder sighed, "Okay, I'll trust you one more time." Lutka gave him a relief smile, "By the way, do you find it? The boy's memories I mean." North nodded to Jack while the boy cocked his head to the side. Is it about him? His memories? But he had seen it once. So what North's mean by _his _memories?

"I've found it but—" She abruptly stopped and stared out the window. Her eyes became dull and glowed dimly; like a cat's eye glows in the dark. "He calls me…" She said almost absentmindedly. "I have to go now. I will come back tomorrow so put a mirror in your office, North"

The big guy stared out window and laughed once; "He really is like you, no?" And the girl shrugged. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow and I won't forget to put a mirror, don't worry about it."

Lutka smiled and turned her gaze to Jack, but her gaze was different from a soft gaze she gave to North; for Jack she gave a silver death glare. "And for you, Frost. If you dare to tell Jamie and the others about my existence, I will camouflage his mirror and show him a false moving picture that you and bunny are kissing on a tree branch in summer day." Then she smirked when Jack face grew paler than usual (While North almost burst out laugh) Satisfied with her threat, she walked to the door.

Jack really pissed off. He never met a super annoying kid like her! (He didn't know that he's really annoying for the rest of the guardians sometimes.) "Oh, sure! Don't worry, I won't tell them about you." He thought of revenge. "Who wants to tell about an annoying little missy?" He stomped his leg, let out his ice and made the floor slippery.

Lutka gasped when she slipped and almost fell. North jumped from his seat, ran as fast as he could to reach the girl and used his body to protect the girl from hitting the floor. And thanks to him, Lutka landed safely on his belly. She was really shock and breathed hard. A heavy atmosphere attacked the room once again and Jack just laughed nervously when he saw North's angry glance to him.

"What? I'm just kidding." He said.

"No kidding, Jack!" North snapped, "She could—" He stopped mid-sentence because Lutka stood up, ran out and slammed the door. North sighed and tried to calm down himself. "Jack, she's so fragile, she could break into pieces at any moment just like you who could melts in summer days."

Jack's blue eyes widened. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know about it." He looked down and his shoulder dropped, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mind to hurt her. I just…"

"It's okay, Jack. You can apologize when she come tomorrow." North smiled at him and Jack felt so much better. Sometimes, North acted like his own father while Tooth acted like his own mother. Bunny always acted like his friend who easy to be teased and Sandy always acted like his brother. All of them made him felt like he had a new family in his immortal life.

xXx

Jack sat on windowsill with his hood put on his head. He stared out window, stared at the black sky of night, stared at the moon. Something really bothered him; it's about North and Lutka's conversation last noon. They talked about his memories. What memories? He had saw his memories before he became Jack Frost, so what North wanted him to know about his memories? Then he realized something; could it be about his family's memories? Their memories about _him? _

He thought about it so seriously until he didn't realize that North walked in his room. The big guy didn't knock and opened the door slowly because he thought the new guardian has sleep. But when he saw Jack sat on windowsill with his hood on his head, he knew there was something bothered his mind. So he walked slowly, closer to the boy and called his name carefully; "Jack?"

Jack almost jumped when he heard someone called his name out of nowhere. When he turned his gaze and saw North, he sighed and smiled weakly; "You scared me, old man."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you can scared of something."

"Heheh, yeah…" He trailed off.

The well known Santa Clause just smiled. He swept he gaze over Jack's room; the empty room now filled with a lot of things like Jamie's doodles, Bunny's Easter egg, Baby Tooth doll, kid's storybooks, and some toys from his factory stolen by elves to Jack. He took one toys and laughed; "Finally I know why one of the robots was missing one day ago. Seems like the elves like you, yes?"

Jack turned and smiled, "I'm glad you didn't think that I was the one who stole it."

"I almost, but I tried to trust you."

Jack chuckled. "Thanks."

"What's bothering you, little boy?"

Jack looked at him in surprised; "What? No, it's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, lil boy. I know there's something bothering your mind."

"You felt it in your belly?" He smirked.

"That's one. And the second clue is the hood that you wear on your head." When the winter spirit cocked his head to the side, he explained more; "You only put it on when you depressed, sad or frustrated."

The boy got rid of his hood right away. "Is that my habit? I never realized it. Well, you're right. There's something bothers me."

"Can you tell me, boy?"

Jack opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say something but he afraid North wouldn't answer him. He wanted to ask about 'memories' which he talked with Lutka but he scared to know the truth. He didn't know why, he just scared. "Uh… umm… can you tell me about Lutka?" So he asked the other topic which also made him curious. "I mean, seems like she have a relationship with Pitch. Am I right?"

"Well, you're right. I don't know much about their relationship, but it seems like they have known each other even before they became a spirit." So, the old story began. "I didn't know how she became a Mirror Spirit nor how Pitch became Spirit of Fear but, they are the same Dark Spirits. I bet you didn't know what Dark Spirits is, yes?"

Jack shook his head.

"Figures. I know you won't read the book I gave you. So, I will explain it in the easiest way so you will understand."

"Thanks for understand my condition."

" So, Dark Spirits are like Lutka the Mirror Spirit, Pitch Black, Pumpkin the Halloween Spirit, Zanik the Grim Reaper, and… many more. All of them called Dark Spirits because they caused fear and horror. They know the depths of humans' hearts and used their weakness to gain power.

In Lutka case, she called Dark Spirit because she could trap humans' soul in mirror. Not only that, she could reflects everything like someone figure and that's why she could use your ability; she's copying your power."

"Wow, that's great." Jack said in awe. He really meant it.

"Yes, and really dangerous too. For years, she became the guardians' informant because she could see everything what happened via every mirror and record all events. More specifically, not only via mirrors, she could see everything via something that reflected images."

Everything? So it's not memories, but a record of events. Jack wanted to ask so badly but he didn't find the right words to do so.

"And above all of that, she's the one who could speak directly with the Man in the Moon."

"What? Seriously? She could directly to him while I waited for three hundred years just to hear him tell me why my life was so depressed? That's not fair!" He looked at the moon and stuck out his tongue to it.

"Don't complain, boy." The Santa hold back his laughter at Jack's childish action. " After she and Pitch became spirits, they really close to each other but I don't know why they separated and never talked to each other anymore. And one more thing you have to remember, Jack; she couldn't be seen by anyone even the children couldn't. She live in that state for five hundred years." North stopped his words to wait for the winter spirit response.

But Jack didn't do any response. All he did just looked down and frowned. He thought about her. Never be seen for five hundred years. How does she feel? Didn't she feel lonely? Didn't she feel hurt? Didn't she feel depressed? He had experienced it once and he know how it feel; so painful, so lonely, so depressed.

"She's a wise little girl." North began to speak, "She's cold but kindhearted. If you think all dark spirits are bad like Pitch, you're wrong. Pitch is bad, that's true. But Lutka is nice, Pumpkin having fun by seeing kids enjoying Halloween now and Zanik just do his job without meant any harm to anyone."

"So it's just Pitch who choose the wrong path?"

"Who knows. But, Lutka… I really surprised by her acts now. The silent cold little girl could have a mouth fight with you! That's a new thing."

"Really? That means, I have done the right thing as a Guardian?" Jack beamed.

"Well that's right! Maybe you can play with her until winter came."

"I will try." Jack shrugged. He didn't really like that girl, but if it means he could be approved as a guardian, he will do it! He will apologize to her for what he did that day and gave her a lot of fun in return. Besides, he really wants to ask her about his family memories.

So their conversations end when North decided it was the time for child like Jack to sleep. Even though he refused to be treated as a child, he must admit that he like the sensation cared by someone. So he just gave up and slept. He told to himself he would ask Lutka about his family, he chose his words to apologize to her, and he thought what games they would play together before he dozed off to a dreamland.

But Lutka never came even until winter season started.

To be continue~

* * *

A/N: _Soo... what do you think? Review please! *bow*_

Spoiler for next chapter 'A Little Sister's Message'; Lutka told Jack about his sister's message for him after his disappearance! (What a short spoiler, LOL)


	2. A Little Sister's Message

A/N: _Second chapter! Yay yay yay! XD. I'm enjoyed myself wrote this because i'm a fan of Overland's siblings. I've decided Jack's lil sister's name. It's the same name as my friend in school, i think it's cute and suit the girl all fine. I'm so excited and i have a lot of idea for this fandom i will write more after this fic finish. I intend to finish this in five chapters, let see if i can make it (because i always write a superlong story and ended up discontinue *sad*) And~ i really nervous with Bunny appearance here because he use a lot of slank and i think i'm not write his accent properly... ugh... sorry... please tell me what you think about Bunny accent here..._

_Thanks for reading, review-ing and favorite-ing my fic. I hope you will following this and willing to review it. Feel free to suggest or give me critics because i really need them to improve my writing._

_I'm sorry for a lot of grammar errors here. (I've tried harder than before) _

__Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Lutka Glass is mine!

_Happy reading! *bow*_

* * *

MIRROR MIRROR

A Little Sister's Message

It was winter! And Jamie Bennet couldn't wait for her mother approval to play outside, he wore his jacket and his winter cap then stormed out from his house. Snowy days had started from a week ago, but he didn't saw Jack anywhere. But he had promised to him that he would come and played with him so he waited all weeks for him. He even stayed up late waiting for his favorite guardian. But he never came.

But today, Jack would come! He believed in him! "He will come Sophie…"

"Jack comes? Jack comes! Whee~ snowy and snowball fight!" Sophie laughed and ran circling her big brother.

Jamie laughed too. "He will… he has to…"

"Off course I come." A familiar voice came from behind the two innocent children. A cold breeze tickled them and they knew who the one behind them was. Jamie turned around to see Jack crouched at the top of his staff and smirked at them. "What's with that look? Do you think I won't come?"

Jamie and Sophie looked at each other then they ran toward him and pushed the staff so Jack would fall to the snow. "You're so late, don't you know!" The young kid sat on his stomach and so did Sophie. "I think you already forget about me."

Jack laughed; "You really think that? How could I forget about my first believer? Your name would be imprinted in my heart for all my life!" Then he shrugged, "Sorry for coming late, North scolded me to finished my work before playing."

Jamie beamed and wanted to hug the winter spirit again but Sophie tugged both of them. "Play play play! Run run run!" She demanded while jumped over and over.

So the Guardian of Fun grinned from ear to ear and it brought joy to Jamie because he knew what the winter spirit thought of; a super exciting game! So without more babbling, the snowball fight began between the three of them. The brown haired boy laughed hardly and happily, threw snowball to the winter spirit just so hilarious. And Sophie, she ran to all direction, screaming and laughing in joy. She threw a snowball to no one then fell, stood up with laughter, threw a snowball again and fell again then she stood up with laughter again.

Slowly, one by one, Jamie's friend showed up and they ended up played a super crazy and wild snowball fight with wild laughter came out from their mouths. After that, they made a lot of snowmen in various sizes—thanks to Jack's magic. The winter spirit helped them made a big snow castle. They cheered at their work, clapped and played inside their new base. Jack laughed when he saw some ladies walked in front of them and stared at the snow castle in awe and had no clue how did a couple of brats made that big snow castle.

"Jack! You won't believe what I said; I met Summer Spirit months ago!" Said Jamie with his hazelnut eyes glowed in excitement.

"Really? I've met her before, she really grumpy like yetis in North's workshop." Jack frowned when he remembered the spirit with wild orange hair and blazing eyes who always looked at him with angry gaze.

"Grumpy? No! She really is kind! I told her to not make this summer too hot and last summer was the best summer I ever had! I couldn't go out at last year summer because it was too hot to play around so I was reaaaaaaalllyyyy happy this year!"

"Nice for you. Aah… I wish I could play around in summer too. It really bored me to death to stay at North place during summer."

"Don't, Jack! You will melt if you play in summer days!"

"Yeah, that's right. It reminds me that the Summer Spirit told me she would melt me into puddle if I messed around with her season." Jack shivered on that thought.

"Really? Wow, you got to be careful." Jamie shivered too.

"Thanks for the advice." He shrugged, "Hey, um… is your mirror alright? I mean, is there something funny shown in there?"

"No…" Jamie shook his head. "Why?"

"Oh, that's good." Phew, so the little missy didn't do what she said. "Hey, tell me, how many spirits do you believe in?"

"All of them!" He jumped and waved his hands, "Like you, and the rest guardians, seasons spirits, Halloween spirits, Pitch—even though I don't really like him—Grim Reaper, fairies, and many more! Even though I couldn't see most them, but I still believe! Oh, I wish I could see all of them!"

"Wow, you believe in a lot of dark spirits." He mumbled, "By the way, do you ever heard about Mirror Spirit?" He asked carefully.

"Mirror? No… oh, but, mom once said; 'don't look at the mirror at midnight because it will eat your memory and trapped your soul inside.' Is that true?"

Jack fell silent and he remembered what North said about the girl. What Jamie's mom said is made him sad because he felt the same at the time she said 'Jack frost is just a parable'. But this time, she said the truth; she could trap humans' soul in mirror. But Jamie's mom just said that to scare her child so he won't stay up late. But still, isn't it felt so painful if no one could see you and then badmouthed you just because she thought you're a parable and non-exist? He had experienced it once, and he really depressed about it. He's so happy now because most of children could see him. All of this thought made him wanted to make all children believe at her.

xXx

"What? You wanted to know where she is?" North asked in surprised. Jack just went back to the Santa's workshop and asked something that he didn't expect him to ask.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Jack pouted.

"No…" North shook his head, "I just surprised because I thought you don't like her."

"I don't." Jack rolled his icy blue eyes. "But, I don't know why, I just don't want to see anyone suffered the same suffer like me; couldn't be seen by anyone, no one believe in you. It's so painful for me. And I thought it must be painful for the others too. So, I…"

The Santa Clause smiled. He knew that this boy have such a kind heart even though he really got on his nerves with his pranks. He really cared about others and now he cares about spirit that couldn't be seen by anyone. "I'll tell you, her place is called Mirror Temple just use my snow globe because her place is really hard to find." He gave Jack his snow globe.

Jack received it, said a fast thanks and stormed—literally—out. Once he was outside, he mumbled his destination and threw the snow globe. The snow globe made a portal and the winter spirit flew inside it. He let the portal led him and in a split of second, he found himself at a different place than north pole. He was up in the sky, but, he could see it; there was a small island floating in the sky. Jack dumbfounded for a second before he grinned ear to ear; "Cool." He said to himself.

Then he flied to the small island and laughed to himself. He never thought he would see something as cool as this. He landed in a wood. The wood was so quiet and the atmosphere was cold. If he was a human, he might think the atmosphere as a spooky atmosphere. He looked right and left in excitement and then realized the temple was in the middle of the island. Then he flew to that direction but bumped to someone. He fell, and someone who he bumped into groaned.

"Well, well, why do we always bumped to each other?" Bunny groaned.

Realized who's the one he bumped into, the white haired teen beamed; "Bunny! What are you doing here?"

"That's my question, mate. What 'r ya doin' here?"

"Maybe I have the same reason as you?"

Bunny frowned in confusion but then he raised his eyebrows; "Ya mean, ya know her?" He nodded to the temple and sighed when the boy nodded. "How did'cha know her?"

Their conversation continued as they jumped and flew to the Mirror Temple; "She came to North's workshop at summer."

Bunny frowned, "North is too soft o' her."

Jack didn't understand what he meant by it but he just let it go because they had arrived in front of the temple. It was so huge and looked ancient with a lot of reliefs and mosses here and there. Jack was so excited he swept his gaze everywhere and laughed softly. "This place is great!"

Bunny looked at him, "Ya will think the outside is ordinary once ya walk inside." He opened the front gate and walked in the Mirror Temple. He could hear the teen gasped because of the view inside the temple; there were mirrors everywhere in various sizes, porcelain furniture, crystal trinkets, many more! The deeper they walked the beautifier the view and the more excited the teen.

As they reached the center of the temple, a colorful radiance danced all over the place and those radiance were refracted by the mirrors. It feels like stepped in a magical land. In the center of the temple, there stood a super big mirror with gold border. And in front of the mirror, there was a girl lied limp; Lutka Glass. Both Jack and Bunny gasped and ran toward her.

"Lutka!" Jack shouted.

"Stop there, Frosty boy and Giant bunny." The girl suddenly spoke and caused the two guardians stopped abruptly. She sat and held her head, "You're so noisy." Then she stood and turned with frown and cold silver death glare; "What do you want?"

"Grumpy as always when ya wake up, eh?" Bunny started.

So the girl returned the bait; "Like always, your fluffy fur doesn't match with your low class face." She smirked. Jack almost laughed because he agreed with the girl.

Bunny held the temptation to smack her and back to his business. "I came here to ask you about Pitch."

Jack could see the girl gaze became darker; "Go on, I won't answer it though." She smiled.

The Easter Bunny growled; "Ya always like this! B'couse of ya all children was in danger!"

"Children?" The girl chuckled, "Aren't the one who are in danger are guardians? Not children right? Because, if children lose their faith on you, you will became weak and disappear like dust. But children? Nightmares will make them stronger and as they grow up, they will—"

"Stop it!" Bunny snapped and this made Jack flinched because he never saw Bunny this angry before as if he wanted to erase her existence from this life. "Just tell me where he is."

"I won't! I've talked to North and he agreed with me."

"But I disagree. He and Manny r' too soft o' ya because yer fragile but it doesn't work with me."

"Too soft, eh? So you think my punishment is too soft? So, couldn't go out to outside world for without permission for one hundred years is soft for you?"

Jack eyes grew wider in disbelief. "What?" He sighed. What kind of punishment is that? He could be crazy if he caged for one hundred years in one place—even though it's North's workshop.

But Bunny remained his frown; "Yer immortal. One hundred years feels like a single breath."

"You're right. You really have no mercy on me. Let finish this with silence, because if we continue this, we might end up fighting like fifty years ago." She sighed in defeat. "Honestly, I won't tell you where he is but I will tell you the first one he's going to kill after recovery himself is me, so if North felt something in his belly come to this place and I will leave a dying message about him." The girl smiled after told them this as if talked about ordinary things.

Jack really surprised with this new information and the way she transferred it; so calm and with smile. "Whoa-whoa-whoa… wait a minute, why is he after you?"

"Just a cliché reason, no need to know." She smiled

"Ya better honest with me, mate." Bunny said in low voice. "I won't forgive ya if ya lie to me."

"No need to worry, Bunny. You can keep my word until my death." She smiled mysteriously then turned his gaze to Jack, "Frost, you told Jamie about me, right?"

Jack sweat dropped; uh-oh…

"So, I think I could…"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But, look, I come here to apologize for what I did last time. I don't know your body made of glass." He explained quickly before she could camouflage Jamie's mirror.

"So what? It doesn't change the fact you told that lil boy about me."

"Well, I uh… I think to bring you and play with Jamie so we can have fun together."

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Don't cha hear what she said b'fore? Manny punish her so she can't go out without his permission."

"I know, but… but… I've made promise with Jamie that I will bring her with me today."

"Listen to what this bunny said, Frosty." Said the girl with no expression. "Just lie to him and say; 'hey! I bring her! Can you see her?' and if he say he don't see anyone all you have to do is say; 'That's right, no one could see her.' And the problem is over."

Bunnymund still frowned, but he almost burst laughter at the way Lutka imitated Jack's way to speak; it's like looked at the girl version of Jack.

"It's not! It means I lie to him and I don't wanna do that."

"Yer don't lie, Frostbite. It's her curse that she couldn't be seen by anyone." Bunny told him.

Before Jack could argue more, the big mirror glowed and a voice heard through their mind; _—I give you permission to go, my daughter.— _Said the voice.

Jack frowned and looked at all direction to see who speaking but saw no one. When he locked his gaze at the big mirror, an image of mighty moon was shown in there. "Man in the Moon?"

_—Because, there's something you have to deliver to him and for that purpose, I give you permission to go out from this temple.—_

Bunny wrath lit up; "What? Yer too soft o' her! She—" He abruptly stopped as if the Man in the Moon talked privately with him and he looked at Jack. He sighed and mumbled grumpily; "Do whateva' ya want."

"So, it means he give you permission to go?" Jack grinned from ear to ear.

The girl remained silent as he looked at her mirror and sighed when the image of the mighty moon disappear. Bunny just shrugged to him and gave a warn before he left; "Just make sure she won't escape from yer sight."

"Listen Frosty boy, even though he said I can go, I don't—hey! Put me down!" She struggled in shock when Jack brought her like a sandbag.

"Here we go!" Then he flied out the temple. He flied up to the sky then shouted out loud; "Hey wind! Take me home!" And the wind did what he told them to do happily and brought him to his homeland; the town of Burgees.

xXx

They landed right in front of Jamie and Sophie who were waiting for him for two hours. Jack laughed happily as they landed but Lutka seemed like lost her soul somewhere. She frowned at the boy's laughter and pulled his white hair.

"Put me down, white hair idiot! I'm not a sandbag!" She yelled to his ear.

"Ouch—ouch—ouch… okay okay, I'll put you down! Don't pull my hair." Jack put her down. "Geez… are you never fly before?"

"I've fly idiot! But I do that in more elegant way!"

"Pfft… don't lie to me, you are scared right?"

"No!"

"Um… excuse me, Jack?" Jamie interrupted; he seemed confused and scared, "Are you alright? Why are you speaking to yourself?"

Lutka stared at Jack who stared at her in disbelief. "See? He won't see me."

"That's not true! He will! He couldn't see me once, but now he can!" Jack insisted.

"It's not mean he will sees me as well… he won't… never…"

"No! I'll show you!" Jack crouched and put his hands on Jamie's shoulder. "Listen Jamie, you believe in me right? You believe what I said earlier, right? Now, I bring the Mirror Spirit with me, her name is Lutka Glass. Do you believe in her?"

Jamie stared at his favorite guardian's azure eyes. He never lied to him. He does play tricks and pranks on him but never lied. "Okay, I believe in her since you say so."

"Good! Now look, she's right beside me can you see her?"

Jamie narrowed his eyes, tried to focus his vision. "I don't see anyone."

"Look carefully! Believe in her with all you have!" Jack squeezed his shoulders gently.

Another silent. Jamie tried hard, but he saw nothing; "I don't see anything. Sorry."

"No… Jack frowned. "No way… why… but…"

"See? He won't. Like Bunny had said; this is my curse so I couldn't be seen." She put her hand on Jack's shoulder. Then she stroked Jamie's hair gently and gave him a candy.

Jamie couldn't feel the hand that stroked his hair but he flinched when a candy fell from nowhere in front of him. "She's real!" He said in awe. "But why I can't see her? I believe in her with all my heart now!"

Jack didn't say anything. He looked at the girl with guilty expression. What he had done? It only made thing worse. If he were her, he might be really disappointed. He gave the girl fake hope! It was worse than lied to her. He failed as a Guardian of Fun because he gave the girl sadness not happiness. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

"No need to say sorry, Jack Frost." Said the girl calmly. "I'm not sad because I already knew since the very beginning. So don't blame yourself."

"But…"

"It's okay… just play with them and I will watching you. In facts, I really have fun by seeing kids play around. She smiled softly to Jamie and Sophie who narrowed their eyes in attempt to see her.

"But it would be nice if you can play with us too. That's why I bring you out the temple; to have fun with you and the others."

"It's okay. Just play and give him a lot of good memories." She chuckled at their expression when Jack kept talking to her and they were unable to see or hear her. "I'll treasure it and I will show it to you if you want to see it someday. Because after all, their time with us is so short."

Jack didn't understand what the girl mean by it. But before he could ask more, she pushed him to play with them, Sophie tugged his sleeve, Jamie pouted at him because he ignored them. So he shrugged to Lutka and played with the Bennet's siblings. They played a lot of games; snowball fight, hide and seek, and many more. Jack swung his staff to create a magic and Jamie's snowman became alive and moved, Sophie's snow bunny jumped around and snow danced around them. Lutka sat on the air and watched them with a soft smile. A kind of longing smile. Her eyes softened and full of unspoken sadness.

The winter spirit glanced at her in the middle of their game. He crouched and whispered something to Sophie and Jamie then pointed at her direction. They nodded to him and stared to her direction, smiled and waved their hands to her as if they could see her. The Mirror Spirit widened her silver eyes in surprised but then, she smiled softly and waved her hands to them with her cheeks flushed.

They played until Bennet's siblings' mom called them to go inside the house because the sun started to set. They said goodbye to each other and Jamie shouted out loud; "See you later, Lutka! I hope we can play again tomorrow." Both Jack and Lutka's eyes became wider in shock but the boy just grinned and ran to his house with Sophie.

"It feels like dream that I can play with them. I mean, I spent three hundred years in loneliness." The Winter Spirit smiled softly in happiness. His pale cheeks flushed pink and his blue eyes glowed.

Lutka stared at him. "Isn't it feel so painful?"

"What? To be lonely? Off course it's painful."

"That's not what I ask." She mumbled. Jack cocked his head to the side with a questioning look. "Never mind. By the way, do you mind to accompany me for a while? I want to see one place."

He shrugged. "Sure. I have nothing to do though."

The girl grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. Jack squeezed back. Her hands felt as cold as his hands and it really felt like grabbed a porcelain doll. Together, they flew to the direction Lutka led them to. After flew for two minutes in silent—Jack couldn't speak because the girl held her cold emotion in her face which made him speechless for unknown reason—they arrived on a frozen pond; the Winter Spirit acknowledge the pond as the place where he drowned and became Jack Frost.

They landed on the ice softly and he asked her; "How did you know this place?"

The girl let go of his hands and silver eyes met azure eyes; "Because I have seen your past." She looked down and kneeled down, touched the ice slowly to feel the coldness. But she couldn't feel it, because after all, glass couldn't feel heat or cold. "This spot, right in here, was the place when you drowned, right?"

Jack nodded as an answer. Lutka sat knelt as her eyes locked to the ice. "What did you hear about me from North, Frost?"

"Umm…" Jack scratched his hair nervously. "He said about your ability like; trapped human's soul in mirror, record events, speaks directly to Man in the Moon, and about you couldn't be seen by anyone."

"That's right. No one can see me. Even a child that believe me from the bottom of his heart won't see me." Then, she stared at Jack with her cold expression. "But there was one exception." Silent for a moment, she looked down again. "Three hundred years ago, there was a girl who always visited this pond over and over. In the first year, she just cried and apologized to someone. The next year, she didn't cry anymore but just stared to the pond. The third year she came with her smile which means she has calmed down, she threw a lot of flowers everyday. But every winter, she did the same things; always cried and apologized."

Jack thought he knew who the girl is but somehow, he refused to admit it.

"Do you know the girl?" She asked carefully.

The white haired boy covered his eyes with one of his hands while the other one placed on his hip. He took a deep breath and answered; "She's my sister. I don't really remember about her but… deep in my heart, I really love her."

Lutka nodded once and continued; "One day, at winter, when she was twelve years old, she came to this pond again. She cried, cried and cried. Blamed herself. And…

_"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She cried, sobbed, hiccupped. "It's my fault… it's all my fault. If that day I never asked you to teach me skating, things like that won't happen…" The brown haired girl sat near the pond and hugged her knees. "You lied to me again! You said we will have fun instead but I didn't! I always haunted by guilt and regret." She sobbed for a while, then she looked at the frozen pond, looked at her reflection. "If only, I could speak to you just one more time…"_

_Then the pond glowed and somehow, Lutka—who watched the girl from her temple—pulled to her. She appeared from the pond and the brown haired girl gasped. Lutka looked right and left in shock. But the brown haired girl more than shocked until her sobbed halted mid way. _

_"Who—who are you?" She asked nervously._

_Lutka stared at her in confusion. "You see me?"_

_The brown haired girl nodded. "So it's true… the legend is true! If you looked at your reflection at the frozen pond and whished with all of your heart, the messenger of the deaths will appeared and deliver your message; it's true!"_

_Lutka puzzled, she didn't understand what the girl mean and she didn't understand why she was pulled to her either. Then she looked at her hazelnut eyes; looked puffy and red but held a desperate determination. So, she was pulled by this girl's heart._

_"Will you deliver my message? Please! I beg you!"_

_The Mirror Spirit shrugged. She didn't know what to do because she didn't know to whom the message have to be delivered to. But she didn't have the heart to say; no to her. So she just nodded; "I will…"_

"And she said her message to me, and then we separated." Lutka stared to the moon. "For years I kept this message and feel the burden. I don't know to whom I have to deliver the message but Manny told me; 'the day to deliver the message will come.' So I waited." She turned her gaze to Jack who stared to the ice. "Are you ready to hear her message?"

Jack bit his lower lip. He has to be ready for this. To hear his little sister's message. Her message to him after his disappearance. He scared to know the truth. He didn't want to see his sister cried or blamed herself. He scared to know his little sister broken heart. But he has to know! So he sighed and nodded; "I'm ready…"

Lutka stood up and looked down. Her body glowed dimly and slowly, her figure changed. Her skin turned light brown and her outfit turned into a blue long dress and brown head-to-toe cloack, her hair and eyes turned brown and when she looked up, Jack could see her little sister again.

The mirror-Jennica Overland stared at him with her puffy eyes. "_Jack…"_ Oh, how he longed for her voice. He has heard her voice from his baby teeth memories, but now it heard like Jenn was talking to him directly. He almost cried when he heard it, but he forced himself to hold back tears. _"Oh, I'm sorry… I know, you hate to see me all crying so wait a minute."_ She covered her face with hands, took a deep breath and opened her hands. Her expression was much better; she smiled even though her eyes remained puffy. _"Jack, thanks for saved me. I never get a chance to say it, but thank you very much for the live you gave me."_

She smiled, but tears started to fall from her eyes. _"Everyone is crying for you. Even Bob, your natural enemy, cried for you. Mom and Dad cried a lot and I too cried a lot. But I remembered that you hate to see me crying so I tried to smile whenever I came to here and I tried to enjoy this life like you always said to me."_ Then she dug her pocket and pulled out a blue woven bracelet, _"I made it secretly for your birthday present but I don't have a chance to see you wear this, so, I hope this bracelet will reach you one day and…" _She gave her best smile ever! A wide and cute smile Jack always longed to see. Her cheeks flushed and her lips trembled. A deep sorrow attacked her and tears fell endlessly from her hazelnut eyes; _"Happy birthday!" _Her whole body trembled and she couldn't help but sobbed; _"Forgive me… thank you very much… happy birthday… and, I love you."_

Jack received the bracelet and mumbled; "I love you too…" And the figure of her little sister, Jennica Overland, disappeared in dim light. "I love you too, Jenn."

As Lutka opened her eyes slowly, the winter spirit wore the bracelet. "It's nice on you." She said.

"Yeah, she always scolded me because I only wore white, brown, or black outfits." He locked his blue eyes on the bracelet in soft smile; "Thanks for deliver her message and because of it, I finally remember her name."

"No need to thanks me… I'm happy to do this." She smiled. "So, one day before Christmas day is your birthday? How nice."

"Yeah, I remembered how my little sister said that it was not fair because I could open the gifts a day before Christmas and I got double gifts." He chuckled.

"If only she knew her brother turned into Jack Frost, she could play with you every winter."

"Hmm… but, after I became Jack Frost, I never came back to this pond for ten years. And, even though she sees me, I don't remember her and it might hurt her heart again."

"Ten years? She always came back here every year. No exception."

"Ah, during that period, no one could see so maybe that's the reason why she didn't see me. And, maybe I saw her, but I didn't remember her so, yeah… just like that…"

"No…" She mumbled almost inaudible, "That's not the reason why she didn't see you…"

Jack frowned, "Are you say something?" When the girl shook her head, he continued; "Hey, what's the reason Pitch will kill you?"

The girl's eyes turned sad, so sad as if she did something unforgivable, "Because, I deserve it." She smiled.

"Why? What have you done?"

She fell silent for a moment then said; "I betrayed him, saying fake promises to him, broke his hopes, left him alone in darkness. I did something worse than lied. And what make him like this is me so I will take the responsibility of it. If he kills me, so be it. Because after all, it's my fault to let him engulfed in hatred and darkness for years. So let it be…" She smiled to Jack and he recognized it as a ready-to-die smile.

"Then what?" He said to her. "After you died, then what? If it will stop him from do bad things? I don't think so." He stopped for gave the girl time to get what he means. "So stop saying things like you deserve to die because no one deserves to die. If they do bad things, they deserve to be punished but they not deserve to die."

"So I have the same question like you; then what? What should I do?" She asked sadly.

"Like North's say; tell us if you know if he planning something bad again and we will fight him together, because we are friends, right?" He smiled.

She couldn't help but smiled to him too; "You really have a nice heart… and optimistic. You are in a worse situation than Pitch for three hundred years; you're alone in this world for three hundred years! It's enough to make any spirits fell into darkness but not for you. You overcome it somehow…" Her smiled softened as she saw a flush on the teen's pale cheeks. Then, she looked down and her smile turned to a sad smile; "If only, I and Pitch have the same strength like you have."

To be continue...

* * *

A/N:_ Soo? What are you thinking? Review please! *bow*_

_Third Chapter 'Pitch and Lutka' spoiler: Pitch is after Lutka and all guardians intend to help her. Their past revealed and Lutka tell Jack a truth that Jack doesn't want to know. (Again, short spoiler... sorry XD)_


	3. Jack and Jenn, Lutka and Pitch

A/N: _Hello all! XD I'm back with third chapter! yay yay yay! I don't know why but i really excited about this chapter because i'm a fan of Overland siblings (love them to death! XD)! I enjoyed writing Jenn's memories here and i tried to make it beautiful (i hope it's beautiful). And i'm sorry there's a mistake about the spoiler. I don't know why but the story changed a bit from what i expected (again, my hands write on it's own) so the tittle of the chapter change too. _

_Thank's a lot for all of you who read this story. Feel free to give me critics and suggestions because i really need them to improve my writing._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lutka Glass._

_Read and Review please! Happy reading!_

* * *

Lutka lied flat on the floor of her Mirror Temple. As always, she lied in front of the big mirror. She locked her gaze at it for a long time. Slowly, an image of her and Pitch in past appeared. They were sat on a tree branch, laughed and shared a happily smiled. A sad emotion attacked her porcelain heart and she shut her eyes tightly. After a moment, she opened them again and stood up slowly. She faced the mirror once again with sad and cold expression but the mirror reflected a different image; a girl with straight black hair and violet eyes was smiled happily. Lutka felt her heart sank in deep sorrow.

She touched the mirror and said; "Mirror of Truth… I really can't hide anything for you, right?" She smiled sadly but the next second, her smile disappeared. Then she looked up to the rooftop. It was made of glass and moon could be seen from there clearly. "Pitch…" She whispered, "Why can't you forgive yourself?" A single tear fell from one of her eyes.

xXx

Mirror Mirror

Jack and Jenn, Lutka and Pitch

North walked to Jack's room because Phil said the boy has returned and break in from the unlocked window… AGAIN. The yeti really depressed about it because after the break in, the winter spirit never closed the window again and it caused the strong wind blew all their works. But the reason for the Santa to come in Jack's room wasn't to scold him about the break in. He just curious what happened between him and Lutka because all the yetis told him that the boy break in with super happy face not with his annoying devilish smirk as always. And another reason because the way all elves imitated his expression was so hilarious.

When he just about to knock, he heard something; a girl's voice…

_"Jack… how are you? Haha… what the hell I'm asking to a pond, but I can't help but to do so. If I stared to this pond, I feel like you were listening to me, so let me babbling out about anything. Hmph… I know you didn't like my babbling but you can't complain anymore so I think I can say whaaaaateeeeveeeeer I want. Hohohoho~" _The girl's laugh heard so weird and devilish, but then, the laughter turned into sobbed and hiccupped.

"Aww… Don't you cry…" It was Jack's voice now. "You teased me and now you're crying? You really are annoying." But his voice was so sad and low.

"Jack?" North opened the door and walked in. Jack flinched and hid something under his pillow.

"Uh… hi, North… what bring you here?" Jack asked gingerly.

"Just curious about something but now I really curious about what you hid under your pillow." North walked closer to the bed and sat on a stool near the bed.

Jack shrugged; "I'll tell you, but please don't tell anyone about this because it's a bit embarrassing."

North nodded in agreement and the young spirit pulled out a pendant. "This was my little sister's. Lutka said she threw it to the pond when she had a grandchild." The Winter Spirit blushed. "If I opened the pendant, I can see my little sister's projection and her memories, so I just too excited to wait for another day to see what in it."

"That's great…" The big guy beamed; "I don't know which part of this make you embarrassed."

"Well… I uh… if I see her, my face must be looks so weird, right? So, I don't want anyone see my face while I'm like that."

"Ah, that's reminding me." North clapped his hands once. "The girl gave me this and told me to see this with you." He pulled out a small mirror and showed it to Jack.

He smiled. "Well, why don't we try it?" The white haired boy touched the mirror lightly and it glowed. A projection appeared from the mirror, and what they could see was this;

_Jack Frost First Attempt to Break in the Santa Claus Workshop_

_280 years ago_

It was the title written with elegant handwriting and in the color of gold. North and Jack's eyes grew wider as they see the titled and the Santa glanced to the white haired boy. "Uh… like I said before, I **_tried _**to bust in but never get trough the yetis, remember?" He smiled nervously while the big man just rolled his eyes. "I think Phil ever told me about this before…" He commented.

Then the picture turned into moving picture;

_Jack Frost, the well known winter spirit flew to the north pole and found North's workshop. He stared at it in awe and yelled out loud; "COOL! What is that?" He flew closer and looked at yetis that walked in out the place; "Don't tell me… this is the Santa Clause's workshop? Superb!" _

_He then searched for unlocked window and found one. He peeked inside and no one seemed around, so he opened the window and flew in. The room was empty and quiet so he tiptoed to the door and opened it happily. And the view after he opened it wasn't as pleasant as he imagined to be; there stood a big yeti before the door. "Um… hello?" He greeted the yeti politely._

_"Hrrgrafh…" The yeti groaned as answer._

_"My name is Jack Frost, nice to meet you." The winter spirit grinned from ear to ear—kind of silly smile._

_"Ghranh haghrs hfileba."He groaned with his poker face._

_"Oh, I see… your name is Phil!" He beamed while the yeti, Phil, rolled his eyes. "Now, Phil, could you please let me take a look in this place for a while? I don't mean any harm. I promise."_

_Phil held his poker face and grabbed Jack's hand. "Oh, thank you—oh, hey-hey-hey! What are you doing?" He started to struggle when Phil lifted him then he walked to the window and threw the winter spirit away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh….." Then he closed and locked the window as if nothing happened._

The short movie ended there. The glow and projection shut down and both of the guardians fell silent due the shock. "So… it was Phil who stopped you…" Said the Santa with his so-it-was-you-who-tried-to-break-in glance. While Jack just looked down with his face boiled and shame attacked him. Out of nowhere, he could hear the arrogant laughter from Lutka. "Hmm… I see… well, it's not… hmm… how should I say this…" North was held his laughter hardly because Jack's scream was so funny and the poker-faced yeti just locked the door as if nothing happened was the best part.

"Hey! Don't laugh! It really hurt my pride that time." Jack pouted and sulked. "My second attempt was failed too."

"What did Phil do?"

"He showered me with a bucket of hot water." Jack gave the same look when he went collected teeth with Bunny to North.

In this, North couldn't hold his laughter again and laughed like crazy. His voice was so loud that able to make Jamie's doodles which stuck on the wall shook. "Well, well… that's hilarious." He said after he calmed down himself and swept the tears caused by his laugh.

"That's not!" Jack rolled his eyes, "I almost melt!"

"You know what? I'm so regret myself by not witnessed it myself. It must be so funny." And he laughed again.

Jack sulked and face-palmed with his eyebrows met each other. "Yeah, just laugh." He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry… well, you have received your sister's message right? Now just sleep because tomorrow is a special day."

Before Jack could ask what does it means, North turned off the light, walked out the room and closed the door. Jack just sighed. Ever since North gave him this room, he always treated him like his own kid. He lied on his bed and held the pendant then dozed off.

xXx

_A seventeen years old girl stood near the pond. She stared at it and sat on the grass. "Hi, Jack…" She said sheepishly. "You know what? I'm seventeen now, and mom asked me when I will get married then I remembered our ridiculous promise that we will get married someday…" She giggled, then sighed. "Well… if you were here… will you allowed me to get married?"_

_…_

_Autumn has come and the girl turned twenty now. She came to the pond again and sat on the fallen leaves. "Jack, I have a fiancée now. Don't worry, he's kind and responsible. And the precious thing is, he's more handsome than you!"Then she laughed madly, "Did you remember our agreement about marriage? One, if it's you who will get married, the bride must prettier than me. Second, if it's me who will get married, the groom must be more handsome than you. Ha! I won! He really is more handsome than you! Hohohohoho~" And the laugh died once more. "I will get married at winter, Jack, your favorite season after summer. I wonder…" She hugged her knees, "Will you come to my marriage?"_

_…_

_Winter has come… but not a single snow fell from the sky. A beautiful silk gown covered her slim body. Her hair was well-organized with white flowers adorned it. All of the ladies and the girls said that she was the most beautiful bride in the world and that was true. She was so beautiful and a lot of man competed to get her. But only one lucky man who will be her husband for the rest of her life._

_The man was a twenty five years old man with black hair and soft blue eyes. He was the most handsome guy in the town, he was erudite and has a bright future. Everyone thought that they are an ideal pair ever. He walked to the bride room and kneeled in front of her. "What makes you sad, honey?"_

_The girl smiled at him; a sad smile. "I don't know… I just… I just can't believe it I will get married."_

_"Everyone will get married." Then he realized what his soon-to-be-wife mean and added quickly; "I think, your brother will be happy too. I mean, I know he must be hate me because take you away."_

_She giggled. "Yeah… if he were alive he might punch you on your face right now."_

_"Hey! Don't say things like that, your brother's punch is not a joke." He shuddered._

_"Well, I might do the same to her bride if he gets married."They laughed together. And after that, he went to his own room and waited for the ceremony began._

_After the vow had been said, they walked out from the church to have a party. Everyone cheered for them and threw flowers on them. She beamed and her husband held her hand softly. She backed all of the girls who wanted her bouquet. She threw it for them but it was too strong. She turned to see her bouquet flew to a tree branch and she couldn't believe what she saw; a super white hand caught her bouquet. _

_She looked at the catcher and gasped. She knew the person! Even though his hair became white, even though his eyes became icy blue, even though his skin became as white as snow, she still recognized him. He didn't change even a bit, he didn't grow up, and he didn't get old. The boy smelled the flowers on the bouquet with closed eyes—even the expression was the same. He then opened his eyes and stared at her shocked face then gave her a smirk he always gave her long time ago. Slowly, he swung his hands to her direction and snowflakes started to fell from the sky._

_As everyone pays attention at the snowflakes, she just looked at him in disbelief. He still smiled to her with his well-known smug smile and he moved his lips slowly so she could read what he said; 'Con-gra-tu-la-tion' then he flew up to the sky._

_'Congratulation'_

_She couldn't hold back his tears anymore so she cried in joy and kneeled down, covered her face with her hands then whispered softly; "You came… thank you… I love you…"_

xXx

North was just about to take a sip of his morning coffee when a white haired hellion teen stormed—literally—in to his office with a loud bang. He didn't have the chance to react as the cold body of winter spirit crashed him and two icy hands circled his body. "Wuh—wha—what happen?" He asked.

"I remember…" Jack mumbled.

"What?"

"Her wedding!" He beamed and released his hug. "I attended her wedding! Oh, I remember all of it now! I just came back and interested in a party so I watched the merry party. The girl looked a little unhappy even though her cheeks flushed, she looked nervous and looked left and right as if she searched for someone. Then, when she threw her bouquet of flowers, the bouquet flew to me so I caught it unconsciously and she saw me! Oh dear MiM! She saw me!"

North smiled softly. "How do you feel after remember that you attended her wedding?"

"SUPERB!" He yelled. And North laughed in agreement.

"Good to hear, boy. Now, can you get off from my lap already?"

Jack blushed madly when he realized that he sat on North's lap! He flew and stood beside the big guy in a split of second. "Sorry… he said sheepishly. But the Santa just shrugged it off.

"Now, why don't we go to the globe room? I feel something in my belly." He said as he clapped his belly. Jack cocked his head to the side with questioning look because he didn't understand whether it was a good feelings or bad feelings that North feel in his belly. So, they just walked there while Jack babbled about his little sister and the Santa just smiled hear the hellion teen was so happy to remember about his lil sis.

When they arrived, Jack waited for the big guy to open the door but he didn't do it. So Jack looked up and gave him what's-wrong-open-the-door look. North snorted—seemed like he held back his laugh—and said to him; "You open it." With a shrug.

Jack frowned with suspicion but he opened it like North said. The room was dark, too dark to see anything. Before the winter spirit could ask the reason why North didn't turn on the light, the Santa pushed him in the room and made him fell to the floor. "Oow…" He groaned, "What's—"

_FLASH!_

The light suddenly turned on and he have to avert his eyes because of the sudden light almost blinded him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All guardians cheered to him. At first, he didn't get what they say but then, he realized what it means and stood up with wide smile. All of the guardians were there; Sandy gave him some golden sand-fireworks, Tooth clapped endlessly in high speed, and Bunny gave him a cool smile.

His cheeks flushed with joy and his azure eyes glowed in joy. "How—how did you know?" He asked, still with smile. But before anyone could answer him, he caught the figure of the Mirror Spirit who was clapping slowly with her arrogant smile. "Aw, what a nice person are ya…" He said with a mocking tone.

"Well, I'm sure my present last night was the best right?" She smiled a smile which only could be understood by Jack and North—who almost laughed out loud—. Jack glared a don't-you-dare-to-laugh glare to the Santa and didn't say a word again because he afraid Bunny will asked what does it means and Lutka told him about her 'present' last night with pleasure.

"Speaking of present, why don't you take a look at those presents from us?" Tooth pointed at the presents which lied under a big Christmas tree. Jack looked at the presents with wide eyes and wide smile, it feels like he back to the time when he and his family celebrate his birthday. He even almost heard her little sister complained; _'That's not fair! You can open the presents a day before Christmas and on Christmas you get presents too!'_ Jack flew to the Christmas tree and looked at all those presents from his friends. He touched one, and then touched the other. He turned to face his friend again and said; "Thank you…" Sheepishly.

"Let the party begin!" North shouted. All elves played the music and yetis let out a happy grunt. Phil brought a vanilla birthday cake with a lot of small candles and chocolate which written; Happy Birthday with strawberry cream. Jack blew all candles happily and all of his friends cheered and clapped. After that, they busied themselves with the party. Bunny and North drunk hot chocolate while chatted, Tooth and Sandy laughed, mini-fairies chirped along the music, and yetis walked back and forth to serve food and drink.

Then Jack realized that there's one girl who didn't enjoy the party; Lutka. The girl sat on window sill and stared out window with her empty gaze. So Jack decided to approach her; "Hey, what're you doing here?"

Lutka stared at him and smiled; a fake smile Jack could see it. "Nothing, I just can't join every party in ordinary way. I mean, I do like parties but I can't participate well so I just watched the others have fun while I sat somewhere far from the cheerful atmosphere."

"Why you can't participate? Let's go to North and the others then dance with them. It would be fun than just sat here and watched them have fun." He nodded to North's direction.

She shrugged, "You're right. I can walk now and why I have to sit here, watching them have fun? That's must be your question right? Well, it's my habit maybe…" She trailed off.

"Habit?"

"Yeah… like I said, before I become a spirit, I can't participate at parties and all I did just sat somewhere far from merry atmosphere and watched the others having fun."

"Why did you do that?"

"I…" Then her eyes grew wide and she looked at Jack in surprised; "Did I just tell you about my past?" And the teen just nodded as answer. The girl rolled her eyes. "Damn, I did it unconsciously. But oh well, I'll tell you because after all you won't stop asking before you get a satisfy answer."

"You know me better." He smirked smugly.

"Well… before I became a spirit, my leg was limp." She smiled. And how she could smile while told a sad story was a mystery for Jack. "My family was poor and I was limp. It was really pitiful right? So, my parents just let me do whatever I want because I'm a good for nothing child that they don't need." She chuckled when Jack frowned in disgust to her parents. "But… okay, I will tell you about how I became a spirit as your birthday present. Because it seems like you didn't like my first present."

"How could I happy with that?" Jack rolled his eyes. "You just showed North about how I get thrown by Phil the time I tried to bust in here."

"But it made him laugh right? I'm sure you must be laugh too. Or… maybe you expect more hilarious memories than that? I can give you about the—"

"NO! Stop it!"

"Heheh… relax, boy. I will keep the rest to embarrass you every year." She smiled with her mocking smile. When the white haired teen was about to yell again, she cut him. "I was always alone that time. I have no friends, so I came to parties just for formality because they invited me and people would say to them about how kind they are to invite a limp girl like me.

Back then, even though my parents always acted like I was invisible, even though I only have a bunch of fake friends, I never felt lonely because Pitch was always there for me. Okay, now, don't you dare to think that he is my lover because he's not." Jack shrugged. "He's my big brother." And in this new information, the Winter Spirit dumbfounded. "Why it's always surprise everyone? Isn't it just normal? Like you and Jenn, right?"

Jack blinked two times, "Well… maybe because I can't see the similarities between you and him. Besides, I never think he had a family before."

"Idiot low class. All of us have family before became like this! So, let's go back to my story; he always there for me, so I never felt alone. He's the only one who thought I was a perfect girl. I really happy to be treated that way. We really close to each other and my parents didn't like it.

One night, I heard my parents scolded my brother they said; 'You're our hope! We spent a lot of money to make you go to school so please study hard and don't waste your time paying attention to the cripple girl, because maybe she bring misfortune to you…' and many more. I didn't hear much because I just went to sleep again."

"Hey… what kind of parents are they?" He commented sarcastically.

"But he never changed. He always took care of me and never left me alone. He promised to me, that after he have a good job he will take me out from the house and live together somewhere else. I just smiled to him and didn't put high hope in what he said because I didn't want to be disappointed. But I could feel it, deep down in my heart I really hope I could live with him together somewhere far.

But that promised never come to be fulfilled. That winter, my parents were out of money. We didn't have single money in our hands. But my brother has to go to school; that's what my parents thought. So when I knitted some scarves to be sold, my father called me said that he want to talk privately. He pushed my wheelchair and we went from house in silence. After we arrived at the wood, he said to me; 'Lutka, my dear daughter. You're a good girl right? You want your brother to be a successful man right?' I nodded as answer then he continued 'So please die.' Then he pushed my wheelchair to a cliff and I fell from there."

"Wait—what?"

"Hard to believe huh?" She smiled coldly.

"How could you smile? He killed you! Your own father!"

"I smiled, because I don't care." She gave a pause so the boy could understand what she mean; "I don't care, because I knew it since the very beginning; I will be killed one day for the sake of my family.

After I fell from the cliff, I realized that I hit a frozen lake. My wheelchair broken and my whole body hurt. I could feel blood dripped madly from my head and from all my wound but I didn't care. What I thought was I want to die immediately. I was happy to die that time, because I know, with my death, the burden of my family will decrease and my brother could continue his study. But the moon glowed brightly and he spoke to me; 'From now on, your name is Lutka Glass, the mirror spirit. You will keep human's history for the rest of your life.' And before I realized it, my spirit floated in air and I could see my own corpse. Then I flew, far from that village and somehow ended up in the Mirror Temple."

Jack stared at her with his curious gaze as if he waited her for continue her story.

"So that's how I became the mirror spirit." She smiled and clapped. "What? What with that look?"

He rolled his eyes, "C'mon, tell me what happened next?"

"Next? I continue my life as a spirit. It would be boring to be told."

"Not about that! About Pitch!"

"You have to pay with _real _money if you want to hear the continuation." She smiled with '_giiiveee meeee moneeeeyy~' _atmosphere around her.

"You're a spirit. A spirit don't need money."

"That's right. Oh, how about if you give me some more hilarious memories of yours?"

"Hell, no way!"

"Eh? Why? It would be fuun~"

"Just for you!"

"Noo~ the others will think that it's fun too~"

"NO! Don't dare you tell everybody about my life before I became Jack Frost!"

"Oh?" Then her eyes glowed with excitement. "So it means I'm allowed to tell everybody about your life after became Jack Frost? What a pleasuree~"

And that day ended up with Jack and Lutka endless mouth fight, North and Bunny danced all day, Tooth flew and chirped with her mini-fairies every where, and Sandy created a lot of figures with his dream-sand.

xXx

Ten days after Christmas day…

Jack back to the north pole after played a crazy slide with Jamie and her mother watched it and ended up scolding his son for the dangerous game he play. The winter spirit paled when Jamie's mom grabbed him and Jamie expression turned paled as well—as white as Jack's face. But he almost laughed out loud when Jamie stared at him from his shoulder and mouthed; 'Let's play again tomorrow'. Kids are kids.

When he broke in the globe room, he startled to see all guardians were there too. "Oh wow… why are you guys gathering here?" He said when he landed.

Saw Jack sudden appearance, Phil looked at the window and groaned at him about how depressed he was with Jack's action who always breaks in to the workshop. "Oops… I'm sorry, Phil. Seems like I forgot where the front door is." He said jokingly. But Phil just rolled his eyes and went to close the window.

"Hi, Jack…" Tooth greeted. "We just about wondering where you are and you come here. That's nice."

"So, what makes you all gathering here?"

"Ya know, mate." Said Bunny, "Today is monthly meeting for all guardians."

"Really? I never know that." And Bunny rolled his eyes when he heard Jack's answer.

"It's because every time I want to tell you, you always escaped from here in early morning and came back here in midnight then dozed off before I could say about this." North commented.

"Sorry… winter come and it makes me excited to play outside." And Sandy smiled at him.

When North just about opened the meeting, the mirror which put on the wall of the globe room were shook and glowed. All of guardians looked at the mirror with questioning look. "What is that, North?" Bunny asked.

"It's the mirror I put in my office for Lutka entrance but since she never come I moved it here two days ago." North explained.

"It's strange… why it shaking and glowing?" Jack walked closer to the mirror and suddenly, Lutka came out from the mirror and bumped into Jack. The winter spirit grabbed her because he knew that the mirror spirit would break into pieces if she fell just like that. They fell together with Lutka on Jack's body. "Oww…" He groaned.

Lutka panted and she looked bewildered. "Jack Frost…?" She sighed in confusion. But before the boy could ask her, she looked wildly at the mirror which showed a picture of black hands. Without second thought, she grabbed Jack's staff and broke the mirror with it before the black hands could reach her. "Ugh…" She fell on her knee after broke the mirror. She looked in pain and placed her hands in front of her chest.

All the guardians approached her in confusion. "What was that?" Tooth asked to no one.

The girl looked up and when she saw all the guardians were there, she cursed between her breaths; "Shit…"

To be continue...

* * *

A/N: _Sooo~ what do you think? Review please! *bow*_

_Next chapter 'The Truth I Don't Want to Know' spoiler: Picth is after Lutka for unknown reason. Their past revealed again and Lutka tell Jack one truth that he doesn't want to know. _

_See? like i said before... i made a mistake with the spoiler, sorry! DX_


End file.
